In de ban van de container
by A-and-C
Summary: Sirius valt achter het gordijn. Is hij echt dood? Ha, natuurlijk niet! Nee, het is allemaal één groot complot. En de mensen weten wie de dader is! De mensen weten wat ze er tegen kunnen doen. Zelfs de Dalai Lama. Maar...
1. Chapter 1

"Harry liet Marcel los, al besefte hij dat zelf niet. Hij sprong de treden af en trok zijn toverstok, terwijl Perkamentus zich ook naar het podium wendde.

Het was alsof Sirius er een eeuwigheid over deed om te vallen; in een sierlijke boog tuimelde hij achterover door het rafelige zwarte gordijn dat voor de stenen poort hing.

Sirius was gewoon door de poort gevallen en zou dadelijk aan de andere kant weer te voorschijn komen, dacht Harry.

Maar hij kwam niet te voorschijn.

"**Sirius**!" schreeuwde Harry. "**Sirius**!"

"Hij komt niet meer terug, Harry. Hij is d…"

"Nee! Hij is niet dood!" zei Harry."

Sirius kon met moeite zijn lachen inhouden, terwijl hij kromgebogen achter het gordijn stond. Lupos had het in de gaten, maar speelde er mooi op in. Hij besloot dat Harry wel een lesje verdiende, want deze was toch iets te overmoedig geworden en moest maar eens leren dat heldendom risico's met zich meebrengt. Lupos hield Harry stevig bij zijn armen vast. Hij knipoogde naar Perkamentus die amper zijn lachen in kon houden.

Het leek alsof Perkamentus zojuist in huilen was uitgebarsten, zijn schouders schokte erg en hij verborg zijn gezicht in zijn gewaad.

Op dat moment kwam Heer Voldemort binnen gelopen met in zijn kielzog een grote groep dooddoeners. Gniffelend schuifelden zij vooruit, alsof ze lachten om de dood van Sirius, hoewel ze hem levend achter het gordijn zagen dansen. Voldemort trok zijn toverstok en dat deed Albus ook. Lupos loodste alle kinderen die in de kamer stonden naar buiten en kwam daarna weer naar binnen toe. "Je kunt tevoorschijn komen, Sirius!" riep hij vrolijk. Droebel heeft de kinderen mee terug genomen naar school.

Schaterlachend kwam hij te voorschijn. "Dus dat irritante petekind van mij is opgehoepeld?"

"Jup!" grijnsde Voldemort. "Opgeruimd staat netjes, niet waar."

"Jij en je mannen hebben je weer goed bewezen, Voldie. Dat was een goed staaltje toverkunst dat jullie net weggaven in de gangen van het ministerie." zei Albus.

"Maar Albie, we konden het niet af zonder jou hulp. Zeg, waar is Sneep trouwens?"

"Die houd de kinderen bij het thuisfront in de gaten en heeft Harry's kamer doorzocht. En net kwam hij iets heel leuks brengen."

"Wattan." vroeg Voldemort gretig.

Albus haalde iets onder zijn gewaad vandaan, maar het was niet te zien wat. "Severus heeft de onzichtbaarheidmantel gevonden en er een spreuk over uitgesproken. De 'Invisibilia Finité'. Als wij vermoedden dat Harry in de buurt is, dan kunnen we deze spreuk uitspreken over hem en hij wordt zichtbaar."

"Maar Albus! Dat is geweldig! High five!" riep Voldemort. En zo geschiedde het. Iedereen lachte voluit.

"Nou ja, wij gaan er maar eens vandoor. Het avondeten zal wel op tafel staan." zei Lucius. En iedereen liep weg.

Harry liet zich op bed ploffen. Tranen stroomde over zijn wangen heen. Hij kon zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel niet vinden. En Sirius was ook dood. Het was allemaal één brok ellende.

Zijn beste vrienden, Ron en Hermelien, zaten ook al steeds over hem te praten… Ze hadden zelfs tegen hem gezegd dat ze zijn sterallures zat waren. Maar hij had helemaal geen sterallures. Ze waren het zat om in zijn schaduw te staan en hem te bedienen alsof ze zijn slaafjes waren.

Hij was net naar boven gelopen, want het was zo onuitstaanbaar dat Ron en Hermelien met z'n tweeën bij het warme haardvuur over de gebeurtenissen praatten. Ze waren hartstikke verdrietig dat Sirius dood was, en dat kon hij niet begrijpen. Het was toch veel erger dat hij zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel kwijt was! Hoe moesten ze nu ongezien hun nachtelijke uitstapjes maken? Nu zaten ze voorgoed vast in Zweinstein. Was hij belandt in de hel? Of was het gewoon warm in de kamer… Ineens zag hij het vuur aan zijn schenen liggen. (Letterlijk.) In de vlammen zag hij het gelaat van Severus Sneep. "Zo, meneer heeft het koud? Heb je geen mantel om je warm te houden?" grijnsde hij.

"Nou, als je het perse moet weten," hij nam een adempauze en dacht diep na. Tenslotte zei hij: "Ja, maar dat betekend toch niet dat ik hem om moet doen? Hè."

Sneep had ondertussen het vuur uitgedoofd. "Waarom heb je dan een fikkie gestoken?" vroeg Sneep met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw."

Harry antwoordde: "O, dat heb ik niet bewust gedaan. Dat waren vast en zeker mijn verborgen magische krachten."

"Hé, je bent geen Charmed One!"

"Echt wel!" riep Harry uit. "Ik ben alles, wat niemand hier is."

"Dom?" mompelde Sneep droogjes.

"Ach man! Ga je haar wassen!"

"20 punten aftrek van Griffoendor." Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de deur toe. Daar draaide hij zich nog even om en zei: "O, Potter, het is trouwens 'Professor' voor jou." Met een ruk draaide hij zich om en verdween door het gat van de deur.

Harry was weer alleen. Wat moest hij nou van deze situatie denken… Uiteindelijk haalde hij zijn schouders op en vertrok naar dromenland.


	2. Chapter 2

Het was vroeg in de morgen toen Harry met een schok wakker werd. Zijn litteken brandde in zijn voorhoofd. Hij greep ernaar, zag dat niemand keek, dus hij liet zijn hand weer zakken. Nu was er namelijk niemand om interessant tegen te doen.

Harry kleedde zich aan en liep de gang op. Na een eindje rondgesjokt te hebben stond hij ineens voor een deur. "Hé, waar komt die vandaan?" zei Harry hardop.

"Dat weet ik niet." antwoordde de deur.

"Dude, wat heb ik gedronken?" vroeg Harry zich af

"Hé, is dat geen film?" vroeg de deur zich af.

"Nee! Dat is 'Dude, where's my car. Met Ashton Kutcher, dombo!"

"O, sorry hoor. Maar eh... Wat mot je van me?"

"Nou, ik was aan het ronddwalen in mijn persoonlijke problemen."

"Eh… Dit is toch Zweinstein?"

Harry zuchtte diep en geïrriteerd. Hij besloot het niet verder uit te leggen aan de deur. Dat was het niet waard in zijn ogen. "Zou ik er soms door mogen?"

"Nou eh… Dan moet je eerst het wachtwoord raden. Dan pas mag je er door."

"En wat is dat dan?"

"Nou dat is ballonbruisbal. O, shit! Dat had ik niet motten zeggen."

"Dat is dan 'Ballonbruisbal'" zei Harry met een grijns op zijn gezicht. De deur zwaaide luid piepend open. Er kwam een klein trappetje te voorschijn. Er kwam een lucht van wierrook naar beneden. "Lumos." zei Harry en zijn toverstok lichtte op. Op datzelfde moment gingen alle kaarsen in de kamer aan en begon er een gezellig haardvuur te knapperen.

Harry keek de kamer rond en viel van de ene verbazing in de andere. In de kamer waren posters, foto's, beelden en video's te zien van Marcel Lubbermans. Op dat moment herinnerde Harry zich dat één van hen dood moet voordat heer Voldemort volledig verslagen kon worden. Bleek Marcel nu de uitverkorene te zijn, in plaats van hem, of heeft iemand in de school een rare obsessie over Marcel?

Op dat moment hoorde hij een kuchje achter zich. Harry draaide zich om en keek midden in het gezicht van Perkamentus. "Zo, wat doe jij hier? Behoor jij niet in de eetzaal te zitten?" vroeg Perkamentus, kijkend over zijn halvemaanbrilletje. Hij stak zijn twee wijsvingers de lucht in en begon Harry wat te vertellen: "Harry, wat je hier ziet hebben wij voor elke leerling. Overal in de school zijn kleine kamers verborgen," loog hij, "Verzegeld met een wachtwoord. Mijn vraag aan jou, Harry, is: hoe wist jij de verzegeling te verbreken?"

"Nou, die domme deur vertelde het gewoon aan mij. En toen kon ik natuurlijk gewoon naar binnen lopen." Hij lachte droogjes.

"Dat begrijp ik, Harry." zei Perkamentus. "Als je het niet erg vindt gaan we nu naar de eetzaal. Ik sterf van de honger!" Hij greep Harry zachtjes bij zijn schouder en duwde hem de deur uit.

Harry besloot niet tegen te stribbelen, want zijn maag begon ook te knorren. Echter, hij zat vol vragen en was vastbesloten nog een keertje terug te gaan naar de kamer. Hij wist nu immers het wachtwoord. Maar hij moest zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel nog terug hebben, dus eerst ging hij weer naar zijn kamer om te kijken of hij er echt niet lag.

En tot zijn stomme verbazing lag de mantel netjes opgevouwen in de kist aan het uiteinde van zijn bed. "Curieus, erg curieus." dacht Harry bij zichzelf. Uiteindelijk ging hij toch maar naar de eetzaal van hij begon zich wat flauwtjes te voelen.

Hij schoof aan tussen Ron en Hermelien. "Zeg Ron, is er iemand gisteren in onze kamer geweest?"

"Nee… Niet dat ik weet. Alhoewel, professor Sneep kwam bij ons kijken hoe het ging. Hermelien en ik hadden een paar schrammen opgelopen."

Automatisch zei Harry: "Het gaat toch wel, geef het brood eens aan."

"Ja ja, best…" mompelde Ron en Hermelien maakte een verontwaardigd geluidje.

"Wat is er nou!" riep Harry kwaad uit. "Wat doe ik verkeerd?"

"Nu gebruik je ons weer als slaafjes. Er staat ook nog brood vlak voor je neus." zei Hermelien.

"Maar dat is witbrood! Daar kan ik niet tegen, dan zit ik straks de hele middag op de WC en dan mis ik Waarzeggerij. O wacht! Dat wil ik juist missen!" en hij lachte hard om zijn eigen grapje. Hij keek Ron veelbelovend aan. Deze lachte dus maar sullig mee. Hermelien kon het niet meer aanzien en liep verontwaardigd van tafel weg.

Harry ging een beetje dichter bij Ron zitten. "Moet je eens horen!" zei hij samenzweerderig. "Vanochtend heb ik een hele rare kamer ontdekt. Het was van top tot teen gevuld met spullen over Marcel. Zoals posters en persoonlijke foto's van hem en zijn familie. Is dat niet vaag!"

"Ja… Zeker…" zei Ron, terwijl hij een hap cornflakes nam. "Maar wat wil je hiermee zeggen?"

"Zullen we straks naar Anderling gaan?" fluisterde Harry.

"Ik moet eerst nog even langs Madame Plijster."

"Dat kun je toch straks ook doen!" snauwde Harry, "Dit gaat toch voor! Heb je geen prioriteiten! Sowieso, we zijn toch vrienden."

"Ja, dus…"

"Dan ga ik toch voor! Wees niet zo egocentrisch!"

"Oké, ik ga wel mee." zei Ron iets te hard, omdat het nogal kwaad had geklonken. De gehele tafel van Griffoendor keek om naar hen. Ron liep gelijk rood aan en Harry schikte zijn haar, althans, deed een poging tot.

Aan de lerarentafel had Sneep ook de opmerking gehoord. Hij ondersteunde zijn hoofd met zijn hand en wreef met zijn wijsvinger tegen zijn reukorgaan. Ineens schoot hem een goed idee te binnen. Hij grijnsde wreed naar Harry. Harry lachte schaapachtig terug.

"Ik krijg dat rotjong nog wel." dacht Sneep bij zichzelf. Hij deed hem denken aan zijn schoonmoeder. Ook zo'n rotmens. Over zijn schoonmoeder gesproken… Die was jarig vandaag! Maar er waren nu eenmaal belangrijkere dingen in het leven, zoals Harry iets aandoen.

Harry had genoeg gegeten en stond op. "Kom mee." zei hij tegen Ron.

"Woef!" zei Ron sarcastisch.

"Zei je wat?" zei Harry op een scherpe toon.

"Nee hoor…" mompelde Ron, terwijl hij achter Harry aan liep.

"Zo, daar hebben we Harige Harry." grijnsde Draco terwijl hij langs zijn kin wreef. "Heb je net zulke haargroei op je kin als op je hoofd?"

Korzel en Kwast zeiden: "Zo te zien niet." en barstte in schaterlachen uit. Het grapje was alles behalve leuk, maar de hele Zwadderichklas lag dubbel. En ook een paar Griffoendors grijnsde, inclusief Ron. Harry wilde Draco een zet geven, maar Ron hield hem tegen. Op datzelfde moment kwam Sneep binnenlopen. Hermelien liep naast hem, met haar neus in de lucht. Ze snoof minachtend toen ze langs Harry kwam en Sneep grinnikte. De bel ging en de les begon. Harry brouwde er weer helemaal niets van, en Marcel nog minder, maar die kreeg voor zijn proberen punten bij, waarvan het dubbele weer afging omdat Harry niet goed bij de les was. Veel leerlingen zuchtte hard als Harry weer iets fout deed.


	3. Chapter 3

Aan het eind van de les riep Sneep Hermelien en Ron bij zich. Ron was gelijk bang dat hij straf zou krijgen, maar tot zijn verbazing wilde Sneep gewoon een gesprekje met hen voeren. Harry wilde meelopen, maar Sneep pakte hem bij zijn kraag en gooide hem letterlijk de deur uit, alsof Harry een vliegje was. "Zo, daar zijn we ook weer van af." Sneep wreef in zijn handen en ging achter zijn bureau zitten. "Mogen jullie die Potter?"

Ron wreef het speeksel dat bij de naam Potter uit Sneeps mond ontsnapte van zijn gezicht en antwoordde: "Nee, eigenlijk niet, professor."

"En mijn antwoord is al bekent bij u." zei Hermelien uit de hoogte.

"Oké, dan wil ik jullie meenemen naar professor Perkamentus z'n kantoor. Hij wil namelijk iets met jullie bespreken. Als jullie mij willen volgen." Sneep stond op en stopte wat van zijn sliertige vettige zwarte haar achter zijn oren. Hermelien en Ron volgde hem de kelder uit. Na een wandeling van ongeveer vijf minuten stonden ze in het kantoor van Albus Perkamentus.

Sneep zei hardop: "Baggins" tegen het raam aan. Baggins was namelijk het wachtwoord

"Pardon?" vroeg Perkamentus die op een grote stoel zat.

"We zijn toch al in het kantoor, professor?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

"Severus, je gaat hard achteruit!" zei Perkamentus, "Daar moet Voldemort toch maar eens wat aan doen."

"Zo te zien doet Voldemort al genoeg met jou." mompelde Sneep onverstaanbaar.

"Zei je wat, Severus?"

"Dat u een lange baard heeft! En hij staat er mooi bij vandaag." grijnsde Sneep onderdanig, maar niet gemeend.

Ron was nog lijkbleek van het horen van Voldemorts naam. "Stel je niet zo aan." zuchtte Hermelien.

Perkamentus keerde zich naar Ron toe. "Daar wilde ik het net met je over hebben, Ron. Als ik het goed begrijp van Severus kent Hermelien het hele verhaal al."

"Dat klopt, professor." zei Hermelien.

"Oké, dan zal ik van het begin af aan beginnen. Neem plaats." Hij wees de drie een stoel aan. Anderling bleek stilletjes in een hoekje te staan. Felix snerpte vrolijk toen hij een koekje aangeboden kreeg van Severus. "Koekie!" riep de vogel op hoge toon. En de vogel plofte van blijdschap uiteen.

"Oh, branddag…" mompelde Sneep die het koekje in zijn eigen mond stak en ook plaats nam op een van de stoelen.

"Afijn," begon Albus, "Je moet weten dat Voldemort en ik elkaar al lang kennen. Je kunt spreken van een soort vriendschap. Een hechte vriendschap."

"Dat kun je wel zeggen." grinnikte Sneep in zichzelf.

"HOU JE BRUTALE MOND!" riep Perkamentus verhit. Een rode kleur sierde zijn wangen. Hij stond gebogen over de tafel en spuugde de woorden over Severus Sneep uit. Sneep veegde de natte spetters uit zijn gezicht en hoorde Ron tegen Hermelien zeggen: "Nu voelt hij ook eens hoe het is." Ze gniffelden.

"Waar was ik gebleven…" kwam Perkamentus weer tot zichzelf.

"Dat ik mijn brutale mond moest houden…" zei Sneep op zijn welbekende ijzige toon.

"O ja, Voldemort en ik hebben een hechte vriendschap, zoals ik al eerder zei." Hij grijnsde vernietigend naar Sneep. Hij vervolgde: "Jaren terug, toen jullie nog in de wieg lagen, en zo ook Harry, kwam Voldemort langs bij hem thuis. Hij was namelijk goed bevriend met James en Lilly Potter. Wat je moet weten, is dat James en Lilly een diep gewortelde angst voor Harry bezaten. Dit omdat hij de reïncarnatie was van de Dalai Lama."

Ron riep uit: "Je bedoelt toch die kale vent met die jurk! Maar die leeft nog!"

"Niet voor lang meer." gniffelde Sneep.

"SEVERUS" riep Albus Perkamentus hem tot orde. Albus vervolgde zijn verhaal, "De vorige Dalai Lama. Je moet begrijpen dat de Dalai Lama niet Harry is geworden, maar Harry alleen de krachten van de Dalai Lama bezit."

"En die misbruikt hij dus!" zei Hermelien op een snerpende toon tegen Ron.

"Hoe durft 'ie!" riep Ron verontwaardigd.

"Dat is een goede vraag." kwam Minerva uit de hoek zetten, "Daarom hebben wij hem opgenomen in Zweinstein, zodat we hem in de gaten kunnen houden. Maar zijn gedrag loopt de spuitgaten uit. We moeten iets tegen hem doen. Hij weet nog niet dat hij de krachten heeft. Die krachten houden in, dat hij de krachten van de Dalai Lama gecombineerd met de zijnen, kan gebruiken om mensen te beïnvloeden."

"Maar op wat voor manier dan?" vroeg Ron.

"Met zijn geest." antwoordde Perkamentus.

"Wat voor geest?" vroeg Ron achterlijk.

"Met Haast - onthoofde -Henk, nou goed!" zei Sneep cynisch.

Ron liep rood aan, wetende dat het een domme vraag was geweest.

Ineens ging er een belletje af. Perkamentus keek verheugd op en zette het haardvuur aan. Binnen een mum van tijd was het hoofd van Sirius zichtbaar in het vuur. De monden van Ron en Hermelien vielen wijd open van verbazing. "H-h-hij leeft nog!" stotterde Hermelien.

"O, dus het ligt niet aan mij!" grijnsde Ron, die in zijn ogen wreef.

"Nop, ik ben er nog." grijnsde Sirius.

"Jammer genoeg wel..." mompelde Sneep.

"Ah, ben je echt niet een klein beetje blij om we weer te zien, Severus?" knipoogde Sirius.

"Ik jubel..."

"Arafat?"

"Nee, Jaffar, dombo." en Sneep keek de andere kant op met een blosje op zijn bleke wangen. Hij had zichzelf verraden...

"Ja, afijn, Sirius, wat kan ik voor je doen?" kwam Perkamentus tussen beiden.

"Ik vroeg mij af of jullie Harry al hadden. En om eerlijk te zijn word ik het een beetje zat om onder te duiken." antwoordde Sirius.

"Nee, maar wees niet bang. We hebben hem in de hand. En we hopen dat Ron en Hermelien ook een oogje in het zijl zullen houden."

"Ja, ja. Natuurlijk!" stemde Ron en Hermelien in.

"Oké, vergadering gesloten. Minerva, als jij zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn de beide kinderen naar hun kamer te begeleiden, zou ik je heel dankbaar zijn."

"Natuurlijk, professor Perkamentus."

"Dank je, Minerva."

En zo verliet iedereen de kamer.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry zat bij het haardvuur en staarde voor zich uit. Hij wist niet wat hij er mee aan moest. Niemand leek hem meer te mogen. Waar lag dat toch aan? Wat deed hij fout? Hij wilde dat weten, maar wist niet aan wie hij het kon vragen. Op datzelfde moment kwam Marcel Lubbermans binnengelopen. "He! Harry! Zullen we een potje toverschaak gaan spelen?" vroeg Marcel opgewekt.

"Nee, ik heb wel belangrijkere zaken te doen!" hield Harry de boot af. Tenslotte won hij toch altijd van Marcel.

Harry kwam aan bij de deur.

"Wachtwoord?" vroeg de deur.

"Ballonbruisbal." zei Harry triomfantelijk.

"FOUT! GAME OVER!"

"Hoe kan dit nu?" vroeg Harry aan de deur.

"Wachtwoord is veranderd." grijnsde de deur.

"In wat?"

"Ha! Daar trap ik niet meer in, jongetje." zei de deur.

"Ik ben geen jongetje! Ik ben een grote tovenaar!" zei Harry vol trots.

"Oke, dat zal ik maar even negeren..." mompelde de deur. "Maar eh... raad je dat wachtwoord nou nog of niet? Ik heb wel wat beters te doen. Ik wilde net uitgaan met de deur van hiernaast." lachte de deur.

"Nou, ik zal een gokje wagen: Smekkies in alle smaken."

"Da's fout! Not even close!"

"Puh! Nou, dan ga ik wel weer!'

"Daag , o grote tovenaar!" zei de deur sarcastisch.

Harry ging terug naar zijn kamer en haalde de onzichtbaarheidmantel uit zijn kist die aan het uiteinde van zijn bed stond. Hij sloeg de mantel om zich heen en verliet stilletjes de kamer van Griffoendor. Wederom liep hij naar de deur en daar vlakbij verstopte hij zich achter een standbeeld. Misschien kwam er nog iemand die de deur zou openen, en dan kon hij erachteraan lopen.

En warempel, op hetzelfde moment dat hij dat dacht, kwam Sneep er aanlopen. "Voldemort." zei hij robuust. De deur zwaaide nederig open en Sneep liep de trap op, niet wetend dat hij gevolgd werd door Harry. De deur viel met een klap achter hen dicht. Harry schrok hier zo van dat hij zijn evenwicht verloor, en voorover tegen Sneep aanviel. Deze klapte met zijn gezicht op de treden. "Potter!" riep hij kwaad uit. Hij had gelijk door dat hij het was. Sneep krabbelde overeind, trok zijn toverstok.en lispelde: "Invisibilita Finité." En ineens was Harry zichtbaar. "Potter," spuugde Sneep, "Wat een verassing..." Zijn stem klonk ijzig. "Wat doe jij hier?'

Harry was doodsbang, maar probeerde het niet te laten merken aan professor Sneep, omdat hij wist dat deze ervan zou genieten. "Nou, ik zag de deur open staan en toevallig had ik mijn onzichtbaarheidmantel om, want ik had het koud, en ik dacht: goh, Harry, kijk eens even wat er achter die deur zit. En misschien had u wel hulp nodig."

" Waarom zou ik jouw hulp nodig hebben, Potter?"

De deur riep van beneden af: "Omdat hij een grote tovenaar is."

"Jou vroeg ik niets!" riep Sneep kwaad. "Inflamora!" riep hij. En het enigste dat van de deur overbleef was een hoopje as. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" gniffelde Sneep en hij gooide een nieuwe deur neer aan wie hij de opdracht gaf niemand door te laten. Perkamentus zou een wachtwoord komen brengen. "En wat betreft jou, Potter!" Sneep wachtte even, zodat Harry het speeksel van zijn gezicht kon vegen. Hij vervolgde zijn verhaal: "Jij mag mij helpen mijn voorraad bij te vullen."

"Voorraad?" vroeg Harry sullig, niet wetend wat zijn leraar bedoelde.

"Ja... Je eerste opdracht is; bij middernacht de maanbloem plukken. Deze bevindt zich in het Verboden Bos."

"Alleen?" vroeg Harry met een bibberende stem.

"Nee, want dan zou ik ontslagen worden. Hoe graag ik jou ook alleen het Verboden Bos instuur... In ieder geval, Potter, je bent niet toegestaan je toverstok mee te nemen. Zo'n 'geweldige' tovenaar als jij kan toch wel zonder?"

"Natuurlijk!" zei Harry. Hij probeerde zijn stem zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk te laten klinken.

"En dan nu naar beneden, Potter. En wees niet te laat!"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry zat in de eetzaal, hij dacht na over wat Professor Sneep had gezegd. En boven alles vroeg hij zich af wat hij daar in die kamer deed. Had iemand dan toch een obsessie voor Marcel. En was die persoon dan Professor Sneep?

"Hi Harry" Marcel kwam uit de gang eraan gelopen . "Is alles wel goed met je. Je ging er zo snel vandoor?"

"Ja, alles is best, Marcel. Heb je niets nuttigers te doen dan mij lastig vallen?" zei Harry met een snauw.

"Sorry dat ik je lastig viel, Harry. Het was niet mijn bedoeling." stamelde Marcel, en hij liep weg. Niet snappend waarom Harry zo tegen hem uit viel.

En zo zat Harry weer alleen, in zijn zelf medelijden, want ook Ron en Hermelien wilde niet naast hem zitten. Ze waren nog steeds boos op hem.

Het was precies twaalf uur 's nachts toen Harry de gang op liep. Hij had alleen een mes bij zich, waarmee hij de bloem kon afsnijden. Dit verborg hij onder zijn gewaad.

Na ongeveer vijf minuten stond hij dan eindelijk voor professor Sneep.

"Je bent te laat, Potter!" snoof hij minachtend. "20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor."

"Maar professor, dat is niet eerlijk!" protesteerde Harry verongelijkt.

"Het leven IS niet eerlijk, Potter." zei Sneep verbitterd. Even was hij stil, haalde diep adem, greep Harry bij de schouder en duwde deze voor hem uit het bos in. Hij begon tegen Harry aan te neuzelen over de bloem die ze zouden gaan plukken. Harry volgde er niets van, want het klonk veel te deskundig in zijn oren. Ineens hoorde ze geritsel achter zich, en een laag grommend geluid. "Doorlopen, Potter." mompelde Sneep.

Uit het niets kwam er ineens een reusachtige hond te voorschijn. Met zijn tanden ontbloot sloop hij op de twee mensen af. Harry begon op dat moment heel hard te gillen en rende vliegensvlug het donkere bos in. Sneep zuchtte en stuurde Muil naar huis. "Die verdraaide Potter…" Sneep tuurde het donkere bos in, maar kon geen spoor van de leerling ontdekken. Hij krabde eens achter zijn oor, haalde toen zijn schouders op en begon een zoektocht naar de leerling.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry dwaalde tussen de dode bomen door. Paniek maakte zich over hem meester. Frood Sagbign sprong uit de struiken tevoorschijn.

"Wie ben jij!" riep Harry geschrokken uit. Hij wilde zijn toverstok trekken maar in plaats daarvan trok hij het mes dat hij meegenomen had.

Frood trok daarop zijn enorme zwaard. "Kom maar op!" riep hij uit. Hij was er klaar voor.

"Sorry meneer, maar eh… Ik heb helemaal niet zo'n zin om te vechten…" stotterde Harry.

"Wat doe jij hier! Dit is mijn land! Je wilt me zeker wegjagen, hé! Ik heb je wel door!" zei Frood woedend.

"Nee, nee. Echt niet!" zei Harry doodsbang. "Ik vraag mij alleen af wat jij hier doet."

"Ikke! Dit is mijn land! Dus daarom ben ik hier!" krijste Frood en hij stormde op Harry af. Het zwaard dat Frood vasthield doorboorde Harry's onderbuik. Harry klapte schreeuwend in elkaar. Het mes viel uit zijn handen en kwam met een doffe plof op de bemoste bosgrond terecht. Frood haalde nog een keer uit, maar hij hoorde iemand met grote zware passen naderbij komen. Frood trok zijn zwaard terug en rende er vandoor.

"Harry…" zei Sneep met een verrast gezicht. Hij knielde bij hem neer en tilde hem op.

Op zijn dooie akkertje liep Sneep terug naar de school, met de buiten bewustzijn geraakte Harry in zijn armen. Toen hij aankwam op de ziekenzaal rende Madame Plijster panisch op hem af. "Leg hem hier maar neer." Ze wees op een bed. Plijster begon Harry te verzorgen en Sneep verliet de ziekenzaal. Lachend om het leed van Harry.

Al grijnzend liep hij richting het kantoor van Perkamentus. "Baggins." zei Sneep, nu wel tegen de deur en deze zwaaide open.

"Ha, Severus, wat kan ik voor je doen?" Albus keek op van zijn werk.

"O eh… Ik wilde even wat vertellen." gniffelde Sneep.

"Ga je gang." moedigde het schoolhoofd hem aan.

Felix kraste luid toen hij de toverdrankleraar in de gaten kreeg. "KOEKIE!" riep hij opgewonden uit.

"Zo te zien mag Felix je wel, Severus." lachte Perkamentus luid.

"Ik hem niet. Maar daar kwam ik niet voor. Ik wilde vertellen dat Harry Potter op de ziekenzaal ligt. Hij is zwaargewond geraakt door Frood. Je weet wel, die halve gare in het Verboden Bos."

"O hij! Aardige man. Je weet dat hij goed werk heeft gedaan voor Voldemort."

"Ja ja, dat weet ik wel. Ik ben dooddoener." merkte Severus snugger op. "Maar Albus, we dwalen af van het onderwerp. Wanneer gaan we die Harry nou definitief uit de weg ruimen?"

"Nou, beste Severus, de tijd zal het leren. We moeten afwachten, totdat het moment daar is."

"Maar **_wanneer _**is het tijd!" riep Severus gefrustreerd uit.

"Knowledge is a powerful thing, Severus." antwoordde Albus.

"Wat heeft dat in 's hemelsnaam met Potter te maken!"

"Veel, heel veel. Want wijsheid, dat is iets dat eigenlijk niemand bezit."

Severus zuchtte diep, draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit, terwijl hij mompelde: "Hij heeft weer cola gedronken."

Hij hoorde Perkamentus achter zich opgewonden roepen: "Ik JUBEL! Ik JUBEL!"

"Whatever…" mompelde Sneep en hij liep richting de kelder.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry begon zich al weer wat beter te voelen na de goede zorgen van Poppy Plijster. De wonden waren geheeld, maar hij voelde zich nog wat zwakjes. Hij keerde zijn hoofd om en keek midden in de hemelsblauwe ogen van Frood. "Ik wilde even mijn excuses aanbieden, Harry." zei Frood. "Ik liet me een beetje gaan. Je was op mijn terrein en dat kan ik niet hebben. Je moet snappen Harry, het verboden bos is een gevaarlijke plaats."

"Dat weet ik, maar ik moest er heen van professor Sneep! Hij had mij straf gegeven."

"Harry, je moet oppassen voor die man. Hij is een dooddoener en heeft niet veel goeds met je voor. Dat _weet_ ik." zei Frood mysterieus.

"Maar hoe weet je dat dan?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Er is een volkslied van mijn soort genaamd: 'Eqans roof qosaq.'"

"En wat betekent dat dan?" vroeg Harry.

"Liefde is alleen voor geiten." Sneep kwam de ziekenzaal binnen lopen. "Potter, je moet weer naar je lessen toe."

Frood sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open van angst. Hij stamelde een verontschuldiging tegen Harry en verdween.

"Zo, die heeft haast…" grinnikte Sneep sadistisch, "Alsof het vuur aan zijn schenen ligt!" Het kostte Professor Sneep nogal wat tijd om weer tot zichzelf te komen. "Afijn, Harry, opstaan en weggaan."

En toen gebeurde er iets dat niemand, maar dan ook niemand, ooit van Harry had verwacht. Zelfs niet de schrijfsters van dit verhaal.


	8. Chapter 8

De lang ingehouden dierlijke lusten die naar boven kwamen dwarrelen toen Harry Frood aankeek kwamen in volle vaart naar boven. En voordat Sneep het goed en wel doorhad stond Harry zwaar hijgend naast hem.

"Zo, meneer, is dit jouw idee van controle?" vroeg Sneep met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan Harry, want deze greep hem bij de mouw vast.

"Hou je kop, idioot! Kom met me mee!" riep Harry. Hij keek heel typisch uit zijn ogen, vond Severus.

"Poppy…" riep Severus op een hoog verwijft angstig toontje. Hij raakte lichtelijk in paniek van Harry's gedrag. Deze zeer lichte paniek ging enkele seconde later over in een hele zware paniek. Zeer zwaar…

_Meanwhile_:

Het effect van de cola deed Albus Perkamentus ondertussen denken dat hij beland was in de middeleeuwen. Om precies te zijn: nothingham castle. Hij ging op zijn bureau staan, pakte zijn toverstok en riep strijdvaardig uit: "English! English! I'm Azeem Edin Bashir Al Bachrim! I'm not one of you, but I fight. I fight against Robin Hood! I fight against the tyrant who holds you under his boot! If you want to be free men, then you must fight! Join us now! Join us now!" Op zijn schouder stond zijn dappere compagnon felix te schreeuwen: "COOKIES FOR ALL!"

"FREEDOM!" riep Albus.

Ondertussen kreeg Severus het heel erg benauwd. Harry kroop kronkelend tegen hem op.

"Poppy! HELP!" riep Severus weer, maar wederom kwam er geen antwoord.

"Trouw met mij, professor." hijgde Harry in Severus' oor.

"Wat de drommel slaat dit op, Potter! Ik zou ammenooitniet met jou trouwen!" riep Severus strijdlustig. Bij het horen van het woord 'ammenooitniet' verzwakte de greep van Harry enigszins. "Dus rot op!" voegde Sneep er nog aan toe.

"Professor, je zal me een zoon schenken." Harry keek met waterige oogjes naar zijn toverdrankleraar op. Datzelfde moment kwam Poppy Plijster de ziekenzaal weer opgelopen. "Zou je niet liever een dochter willen hebben, Harry?"

"Poppy, die gast probeert me aan te randen!" riep Severus.

"Och, hij ijlt een beetje…" ginnegapte Poppy.

"Mevrouw Plijster, ik zal hem niet nemen totdat we proper getrouwd zijn." vervolgde Harry zijn verhaal, "Voor eens in mijn leven zal ik iets goeds doen, dus stop met interrumperen, zuster!"

"Trouw hem dan!" riep Poppy kwaad uit en stampte de ziekenzaal weer uit.

"Poppy! Laat me niet alleen!" riep Severus uit met gebroken stem.

Harry kreeg ineens een ingeving. "Ik heb een idee!" Hij richtte zijn toverstok met een strakke beweging van zijn arm op de leraar en zo zapte ze naar Harry's kamer toe. Harry liep naar zijn kast, schoof een la open, haalde er een doosje uit en liep op de van angst verstijfde leraar af.

Severus Sneep snoof geschrokken: "Dat… dat ding… het lijkt op een…. Op een t-t-t-trouwring! Stop this madness!" In afschuw viel Severus op zijn knieën. Door zijn gewaad heen voelde hij de koude van de grond door zijn lichaam heen sluipen. Een rilling liep over zijn rug.

"Severus Sneep, je bent zo sexy. Zo duister. Wil je met mij trouwen?" hijgde Harry opgewonden.

"Ik zou nooit en te nimmer met jou trouwen, Harry. Je mag dan misschien mijn lichaam nemen, maar ik zal het niet zijn!"


	9. Chapter 9

En toen, plots, werd Harry wakker uit zijn nare droom. Alhoewel, was het wel een droom? Waren het niet zijn diepste gevoelens die onder zijn huid bruiste, wachtend om naar boven te komen en in alle hevigheid los te barsten? "Nah!" geeuwde Harry en hij rekte zich uit, zijn handen tot een vuist gebald. Ineens voelde hij iets. Een onverklaarbare vettigheid. Hij bewoog zijn hand naar zich toe, rook eraan en trok een smerige grimas. Er kwam één naam in hem op: Sneep.

Albus Perkamentus timmerde op de deur die toegang gaf tot Sneep's kelder. "Sevey! COELA! COLA! COELA! Huhuh."

Er kwam geen antwoord.

"SEVEY! COELA!" riep Albus Perkamentus luid. "DAAAH!"

"Rot op, puber!" klonk het nors vanachter de deur.

"IK WIL COELA!" en Perkamentus trapte de deur in, ook al was deze open.

Severus kwam achter de deur vandaan. Zijn haar zat door de war.

Zijn neusvleugels trilde gespannen. "Weet je wat je met die cola kan doen?" vroeg Severus ijzig aan Albus.

"Eh…. Opdrinken?"

"Ja, opdrinken… En vele andere dingen…" Een delinquent lachje kwam uit Severus keel.

Opeens klonk er vedergeruis. Felix de feniks kwam binnenlopen. "Koekie?" vroeg hij, en hield de koektrommel op naar Severus.

"RAAAAAAH!" riep Severus ineens uit. "Rot op! Rot allemaal op! Mensen, dit verhaal draait om Harry! Hoe maken we hem af! De Dalai Lama is in gevaar! En wat komen jullie doen? Om COELA smeken en vragen of ik een KOEKJE wil! RAAH! Maar… natuurlijk… Got milk?"

"Ja," begon Felix, "Dat heb ik. Warm, koud? Vol, halfvol? Chocolademelk? Je zegt het maar."

Even was Severus met stomheid geslagen. "Auw…." Toen hij weer opstond stotterde hij: "jij-jij-jij-jij k-k-k-kunt pr-pr-pr-praten?"

"Ja, natuurlijk. Problemen mee, grandpa? Afijn, ik kwam een boodschap overbrengen. Je moet begrijpen dat heden en verleden met elkaar verbonden zijn. In het verleden behaalde resultaten bieden echter geen garantie voor de toekomst."

"Dat verklaart veel." wuifde Severus met een nichterig handgebaar. "Oftewijl, ik begrijp geen hol van je zegt."

"Severus, IK ben Albus. Albus, is Felix."

"Maar… eh… Okay… Dit verhaal schiet niet erg op. Volgens mij moest Harry al ergens in een container zitten…"

"Dat klopt. Dat heeft Zwamdrift je goed verteld. Echter, er is iets gebeurt dat niemand had voorzien…"

"Ja, Harry valt op hetzelfde geslacht…" bibberde Severus.

"Dat ook, maar daar gaat het niet om. Het is een complot, Severus. Een groot complot!"

"Daar waren wij mee bezig, ja. Ron, Hermelien, alle leraren, Voldemort en aanhang. Harry doden, want Marcel is onze redder, toch?"

"Meer kan ik niet zeggen, Severus. Het is één groot complot! Ik kan maar vijf minuten met jou praten op deze manier, dan is het over."

"Oke, wanneer zijn die vijf minuten eigenlijk om?"

Op dat moment begon Felix te shaken. "The end is near, and so I face the final curtain…"

"Nee, dat was aan het begin van het verhaal." zei Severus bijdehand. Het volgende moment vloog Felix weg. Severus zuchtte en wierp een blik op zijn horloge. Ondertussen hing Albus in de gordijnen en begon met de seconde vager te doen. De Cola begon langzaam uit te werken. Met een plof belande Albus op de grond. Zijn hand maakte een spastische beweging. "POEH HE! Da was lekkur! Heb je meer, Secretus?"

En op dat moment besefte Severus ineens dat hij er echt helemaal alleen voor stond. Hij zakte verslagen op de grond. "Auw…" Het zat hem, Secretus Sneep, (Op dit moment keek Dhr Sneep de schrijfsters van dit verhaal vernietigend aan. "Het is SEVERUS Sneep!"), Oké, het zat hem, _Severus _Sneep, niet mee.


	10. Chapter 10

Op het zonnige strand van Hawaï lag de Dalai Lama te genieten van de massage die hem gegeven werd door de Oostenrijkse Heidi. "Wijfie, 't is hier veel lekkerder dan in Tibet! Daar mot ik elke dag om me vrete bedele!"

"Jawohl…" fluisterde Heide in zijn oor. "Mein Herr, ich sehe eine mageren vetzige scharminkel diesen richtung auflopen." De Dalai Lama draaide zich om waarbij bijna zijn handdoek van hem afgleed.

Severus draaide zich snel om toen hij het glijden van de handdoek zag. "Net op tijd…" verzuchtte hij.

"Hey! Magere Hein, wat mot ja van me?" hoorde hij de wijze man roepen.

"Ik kom rapport geven van de stand van zaken. U bent een man die niet moeilijk te vinden is."

"Wrom?" was het korte antwoord van de Dalai Lama die eigenlijk incognito op vakantie was. Sneep zuchtte en de wijsgeer geleerde besloot niet verder te vragen. "Kom er bij liggen vent! En trek die warme jurk uit."

Heidi was zo vriendelijk om te helpen het lange gewaad over Severus' hoofd heen uit te trekken. Ze gaf een ingehouden ademstoot toen ze haar ogen legde op het lichaam van Severus. Michael Jackson was er niets bij,… qua bleekheid. Het was net alsof je door de man heen kon kijken. Zijn huid stond strakgespannen over de uitgestoken ribben. Een gaatje in zijn buik gaf zijn navel weer. "Mein Herr, du bist wirklich wahr ein…"

"Jaja, begin nou maar met de massage!" interrumpeerde Severus haar. Hij nam plaats op de tafel naast de Dalai Lama. Heidi nam de man in zich op en zag zijn boxershort, die versiert was met rode hartjes en de tekst: "Let my people go!" Op dat moment besloot zij hulp in te roepen. "HEINRICH!" Een potige gebruinde man kwam vinger krakend aangelopen.

"Jah?"

"Liebschen, kannst du dezer scharminkel ein massage geven?"

"Aber naturlich..." En hij keek met een veelbetekende blik Severus aan. Glup was Severus antwoord.

Hermelien en Ron waren zoals gewoonlijk weer eens saai bezig. Ze studeerden. Harry kwam aangelopen door het portret gat. "Whatzup Homie?" riep Harry met een knip van zijn vingers, op een onnatuurlijk hoog stemmetje, "Wanna get down an' boogy?" Hij gooide twee slappe armpjes de lucht in deed een dansje.

"Hieruit kan ik maar één conclusie trekken, dr Weasly: hij is met Sneep's haar in aanraking gekomen." zei Hermelien verklarend tegenover Ron.

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg Ron achterdochtig. Hermelien kreeg een blosje op haar wangen. "Tja, het is een gave…" zei ze mysterieus.

Ineens kwam Harry weer tot zichzelf. Hij zag zijn twee 'vrienden' naar hem kijken en begon gelijk verder te gaan met dansen, om in de schijnwerpers te kunnen blijven, die spontaan kapot knapten. Gelukkig brandde het haardvuur nog. Na een tijdje nam Harry plaats naast Hermelien. "Hermelien…"

"Ja?" vroeg ze hooghartig.

"Wil je mij helpen?"

"Waarmee?"

"Heb jij je eigen kamer al eens gezien?" vroeg Harry met een blik als Nicolas Cage.

"Ja, Harry. Ik slaap er al vijf jaar." Antwoordde Hermelien bij de poot.

Ze liet de tafelpoot los en keek Harry recht aan.

"Hermelien, ik bedoel je EIGEN kamer."

"Harry, come to the point! Waar heb je het over?"

"Een paar dagen terug kwam ik in een kamer, met daarin alleen maar spullen van en over Marcel Lubbermans. Weet je nog, Ron, ik vertelde het aan jou." En hij begon te giechelen als een klein meisje.

"Ehmmmm….. Neej." Zei Ron, terwijl hij ongeïnteresseerd in zijn neus aan het boren was.

En vanaf dat moment vertelde Harry in geuren en kleuren wat hem overkomen was in de afgelopen dagen. In die vreemde kamer en natuurlijk zijn ontmoeting met Frood en de waarschuwing in de vorm van een lied.

De reacties die hij kreeg van zijn vrienden waren als volgt: Hermelien slaakte een kreetje bij het horen over Frood, omdat de ontmoeting met dat wezen niet bij het plan van Voldemort hoorde. Ron daarentegen riep victorieus: "Ik hem um!" en begon aan zijn avondmaal.


	11. Chapter 11

Dansend op de beat van YMCA stonden daar Voldemort, Albus, Sirius en de rest van de dooddoeners in de disco. Af en toe krabbelend aan de plek waar het brandmerk van de vereniging zat. Sirius stond dicht tegen een dame aan. "Hey, wanna see mah tat." De dame, die in de ogen van de schrijfsters er nogal dellerig uitzag knikte. Sirius grijnsde. "Jo, TED! Kom es hier!" en een blonde slungelige man, genaamd Ted van de Toorn, kwam eraan gelopen. Hij haalde een vinger langs zijn neus en snoof wat naar binnen. "Mwjah… Snnff."

De dame snoof verontwaardigd.

"Daar heb ik nou ook altijd last van…" ginnegapte Ted.

Ze liep weg van dit 'knalfeest'.

"We're gonna stay at the Y M C A, We're gonna…" Voldemort stopte met zingen. "Albus, schat, voel je je wel goed? Je zit zo bleek." Albus nam een slok van zijn blik Cola. Reageerde verder niet. Staarde alleen maar glazig voor zich uit. Maar opeens klonk daar luid: "COELA!"

Voldemort greep Albus bij zijn schouders en draaide hem om. "Wat doe je nou?" vroeg hij beheerst.

"Ik wil COELA!" En toen ineens wist Voldemort het. Albus lustte helemaal geen Cola. Dat was Felix lievelings drankje. Perkamentus was gek op koekjes! Hij floot Felix bij zich. "Jongens," begon hij tegen de vogel en zijn vriend, "ik heb de theorie dat jullie in elkaars lichaam zitten. Heb ik dat juist?" Een "Kraa!" bevestigde dit.

Ineens voelde Voldemort iemand op zijn schouder tikken. "Mag ik even storen?"

"Wat?" vroeg Voldemort geïrriteerd.

"Mijn naam is J-P en de Balk. Mag u dit kaartje overhandigen? En daarbij de vraag stellen: (Hij trok aan zijn shirt, haalde een bling-bling ketting er onder vandaan, zette een petje op en keek over zijn zonnebril heen) Jo! Wanna be in my kabinet?" met een typisch rappersgebaar herhaalde hij deze woorden een paar keer op de toon van "Ass like that" van Eminem. Voldemort pakte zijn toverstok en met een poef veranderde hij de man in een look-a-like van Harry Potter. J-P en de Balk duwde zijn bril verder op zijn neus en liep snikkend weg.

"Waar was ik gebleven… O ja. Jullie twee. Wat gaan we hier aan doen. Hoe komt het dat jullie…" Voldemort maakte zijn zin niet af. "Tuurlijk die Potter weer!" Ineens was de vloer glad van nattigheid en het nummer YMCA had nog nooit zo glibberig geklonken. "Sorry…" mompelde Voldemort, terwijl hij met zijn mouw het meeste speeksel van Albus gezicht absorbeerde. "Hoe ga ik jou normaal krijgen." Voldemort begon aan zijn beginnende snor te friemelen. "Ik heb het!" Hij pakte het kleine, vederlichte hoofdje van Felix in zijn linkerhand, en het hoofd van Albus in zijn rechter. "Eén, twee… Drie!" Met een luide boing knalde hun hoofden tegen elkaar en zat elk brein weer in het goede hoofd.

"Happy Hourrrr!" riep Ted die naast de gong stond met een drumstick in zijn handen en daar een hap uit nam. En zo kwam het dat Albus weer bij zijn goede verstand was, Felix bij de dierenarts behandeld moest worden voor een schedelfractuur en iedereen straalbezopen op huis aan ging.


	12. Chapter 12

Ergens in het verboden bos sloop Frood rond. Samen met zijn vriend Yllib Dyob was hij bezig zijn weg door de struiken te banen, richting het kasteel. Frood voelde het als zijn plicht wederom Harry te waarschuwen voor het naderend gevaar. Yllib, aan de andere hand, liep ook gevaar. Zonder waarschuwing viel hij plat op zijn gezicht, gestruikeld over zijn voethaar. Frood zuchtte, terwijl hij zijn vriend overeind hielp. "Je weet toch dat je het maandelijks bij moet trimmen?"

"Ay." zei Yllib en stil zwijgend liepen zij verder. Maar na een uur gelopen te hebben kwamen zij dan eindelijk aan bij Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. "Wat kwamen we hier ook al weer doen?" vroeg Yllib.

"Eh… Weet ik eigenlijk niet…"

En zo gebeurde het, dat ze omdraaide en terugliepen naar het bos.

In de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor kwam Hermelien tot de conclusie dat ze er niet meer omheen kon draaien. Met een schuldbewust gezicht ging ze zitten tegenover Ron en Harry. "Jongens, ik moet jullie wat vertellen…" begon ze, "en onderbreek me alsjeblieft niet voordat ik ben uitgesproken."

"Owkee." zeiden de beide jongens zonder op te kijken van hun 'Break Out'. Hermelien zuchtte diep. "Goed, Harry, Ron, ik zit in de slechte programma's van Talpa."

De beide heren keken op van hun magazine. "Nee! Was jij dat in de sneeuw!" Hermelien knikte. "Ik heb zijn ballen gezien…" bekende ze.

"Qui-Gong?" fluisterde Ron geschokt. Hermelien keek beschaamt naar het tapijt op de vloer. "Ja… Ow en Harry, daar heb ik wel een middeltje tegen." Ze wees naar zijn voorhoofd.

Beschaamd kamde Harry wat haar over zijn voorhoofd.

Albus Perkamentus was ondertussen weer terug in zijn kantoor. Het was er één grote zooi. Dat kreeg je er van, te veel Cola… (dit is bedoelt als moraal in dit verhaal) "Enfin," mompelde Albus, "Waar hangt mijn waarde collega Zeverus uit…" Hij liep naar de kast, haalde daar een potje met vet uit en zette deze op tafel. Hij begon zijn baard in een wax te zetten. Daardoor kon hij altijd beter denken. Toen hij hiermee klaar was keek hij in de spiegel en zong: "Damn! That's shiny, like Dorian Gray!"

"Zoals wie, professor?" hijgde Sneep in Albus' oor. Met een klein gilletje sprong Albus de lucht in. "IEEE"

"Gezondheid…"

"Wat doe jij hier!" riep Albus uit.

"Bassie en Adriaan is afgelopen. Ik wilde kijken waar u uit hing."

"Maar Severus, wat glimt je huid."

"Ja, gehaald bij de Bodyshop. Aangeraden en gesmeerd door Heinrich. Met vitamine E!"

"O, de Bodyshop! Ja, dat is een goede winkel. Daar haal ik altijd mijn nagellak vandaan!"

"Nagellak?" vroeg Severus met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Ja, het doet echt wonderen voor je nagelriemen!"

Maar ineens werd hun conversatie gestoord door geklop op de deur. Frood en Yllib kwamen binnen. "Mensen, wij hebben jullie iets te vertellen. Maar… We weten niet meer wat! Yllib viel over zijn voethaar en ik zei nog dat ik het maandelijks bij moet trimmen, maar luisteren naar mij ho maar! En toen waren we eindelijk bij het kasteel aangekomen maar toen wisten we niet meer wat we hier kwamen doen, dus gingen we maar weer terug en toen gingen we maar weer naar het kasteel heen, later, want door hogere machten (de schrijfsters van dit verhaal) dwongen ons hier toe. En nu weten we helemaal niet meer wat we moeten doen en het is allemaal zo erg en ik zou willen dat Marco Borsato toch niet zo vals zong en ik bij het concert van James Blunt aanwezig kon zijn dankzij de hulp van Wendy van Dijk en… en…" Plots barstte de blinde darm van Yllib. "Dat gebeurt nou altijd als hij begint te janken… Zeker die hogere machten weer."

Severus deed een stap naar voren en zei tegen Yllib, "Het spijt mij zeer, maar je hebt niet lang meer te leven."

"Hoe dât dân?" vroeg Yllib op Kootwijkerbroeks accent.

"Nou, je blinde darm is geknapt en je buik loopt nu vol met spul."

"Oh… Justem." en Yllib viel dood op de grond. Op datzelfde moment klonk er ineens luid gekraak van zolder. "Jumanji?" fluisterde Albus, "Ik had nooit die verrekte dobbelstenen moeten gooien."

Maar het was geen wild beest dat los was gebroken, of een gestoorde jager die ook op de Titanic rond had gelopen, nee, het was een piano. Met een razende vaart (contaminatie!) kwam hij door het plafond zetten. De meeste aanwezigen wisten op tijd weg te springen, behalve Frood.

(Jullie moeten weten dat er tijdens het schrijven van deze alinea er een ruzie uitbrak tussen de beide schrijfsters van dit verhaal. 'Waarom?' zullen jullie je afvragen. Nou, het zit zo: Bla, bla bla. Bladie bladie bla. Duzz..)

Afijn, Frood kreeg dus de piano op zijn schedelpan. KLOENK! Was het geluid van hout op metaal. En ook Frood ging naar de eeuwige Shire. Naar de eeuwige jachtvelden. Het hoekje om. Passé! Onder de groene zoden. Bye Bye. R.I.P etc. etc. Oftewel, Frood Zaliger.

"Nog meer zooi!" riep Albus gefrustreerd uit. Sneep stond achter hem, met een wazige blik achter hem en zei: "Het leven is als een doos chocolaatjes op de salontafel. Je weet nooit wanneer je er eentje krijgt."

"Diep, mijn waarde vriend. Maar eh… Hoe ben je gevaren bij de Dalai Lama?"

"Gevaren? Ik heb een massage gehad! Van Heinrich…" zei hij dromerig.

"Ja, afijn, Harry is er achter aan het komen wat wij van plan zijn."

"Wat zijn we dan van plan?" vroeg Sneep.

"Je weet wel!"

"O ja, natuurlijk! Hahaha, hoe kon ik dat nou vergeten?" en hij sloeg zichzelf voor zijn hoofd.


	13. Chapter 13

Mijlen ver in de wolken, daar waar de vogels niet meer vliegen en de zon altijd schijnt, daar liepen Frood en Yllib weer. Ze kwamen bij een grote poort. Poort… het was meer een tuinheksje. "Hihihi, grrrrrrrrnnn," zei ze, "Dat, ja dat, is Hallo in het Duits. Gestorven hea! Is dat effe bale. En nu komme jullie aankloppen op mijn hekkie? Nou, dat gaat dus mooi niet door he! Maar eh… Ik sal jullie wel effetjes doorverwijse naar de grote heer." Ze wees naar achteren. Daar, op een grote gouden stoel, zat een man in pak. Zijn haar zat strak achterover gekamd, vastgeplakt met gel. Boven zijn lip zat een rups van haar, zijn wallen naar beneden getrokken door de zwaartekracht en hij bezat een ferme kaaklijn.

Tot grote schrik van Yllib en Frood begon hij te spreken. Hij leunde lichtelijk naar voren en vier vingers trokken naar zijn duim. Hij zei in een hese astmatische stem: "Welkom bij die grote tuinhek. Excuse my French, maar ik ben Italiaansss. Hier noemen zij mij ook wel 'die Godfather'. Overal waar ik kom zien ze mij als een grote, gróte, verschijning. Paradigma voor de druiven. Mannen, alleen tussen jullie en ik." De Godfather deed zijn hand naast zijn mond en sprak wederom. "Ik stop die kleine druifjes graag in mijn wangzakken. Als tussendoortje voor later," verklaarde hij, "Dit leverde mij de bijnaam Hamssther op."

"Ja, allemaal heel mooi, leuk en aardig, maar wat gaat er nu met ons gebeuren?" vroeg Yllib. Ondertussen zat Frood op de nagel van zijn grote teen te knagen. "Mij noemen ze soms ook een hamster." sprak Frood met zijn mond vol.

"Ik zal hier jullie mentor zijn. Als het ware jullie leermeester," zei de Godfather, Frood's opmerking negerend, "Blijf bij mij in de buurt en jullie zullen het overleven."

"Wat gaan we overleven?"

"DE HELLLLLLL!" kakelde de heks bij het tuinhek.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" riepen de twee kleine mannetjes tegelijk.


	14. Chapter 14

Ondertussen had Albus een openbaring. "Mijn plas is bruin!" gilde hij uit, zodat heel Zweinstein het kon horen.

Voldemort, die naast hem stond, zuchtte. "Je slikt toch ijzer tabletten?"

Albus gniffelde. "Ow ja, da's waar ook."

"Zeg, wat gaan we doen aan die Harry?" ging Voldemort verder, "Hij heeft immers de Kamer van Marcel gezien. En nu weet hij waar we op uit zijn."

"Waar zijn we dan op uit, Voldie?"

"HEM VERNIETIGEN!" Bliksemschichten schoten door de lucht.

"Zo, dat is toeval." zei Severus, terwijl hij het urinoir in liep. PLONS "He bah… Weer natte voeten."

"Severus, Severus. Af en toe lijk je zo uit een Franse cultfilm gelopen te zijn."

"Film noir? Ik zie toch niet zwart en wit."

"Nou," zei Albus, "Je bent hartstikke bleek, en je draagt altijd zwart! Hahaha, weer een openbaring!"

"Albus, heb je weer cola gedronken?"

"Cola? Waar?" en hij stopte zijn hoofd in het urinoir.

"En dan te bedenken, dat hij nog niet doorgetrokken heeft." mompelde Voldemort.

"That's nasty!" zei Severus, "Maar ze zeggen dat het net zo gezond is als vitamine E. En dat smeer ik ook op mijn gezicht. HA ha ha."

Voldemort deed met een zipp zijn broek dicht en liep hoofdschuddend weg. Hij had nog geen stap op de gang gezet toen een horde meisjes naar hem toe kwam rennen. "AAAAAAAAAAH! Ken jij Orlando Bloom!"

"Bedoelen jullie die nicht uit Elizabeth town?"

Een diep gggg klonk uit de meidenmenigte. Ze zwiepten met hun haar en liepen weg.

Voldemort pakte zijn toverstok, riep de ergste van alle verboden vloeken en vloerde zodoende alle 13 en een half meisjes die in de gang liepen. "Hahahaha, geen nageslacht van deze generatie!" Fluitend liep hij de gang uit.

De Dalai Lama, nog steeds levend, voelde zijn krachten afnemen. Hoe veel cornflakes hij ook at, hij voelde zich niet sterker. Zelfs müsli hielp niet. Het gaf hem wel een goede stoelgang, maar krachten… Nee, die bleven uit. "Like a Verh-huh-huh -gin." zong hij lamlendig mee met de muziek van Moulin Rouge.

En toen… Plots… stond daar voor zijn neus: Harry Potter. De Dalai Lama keek op van zijn kom. "Zo, jouw hebben ze ook flink geretoucheerd op posters."

"Poster? Welke posters?" vroeg Harry.

"De boycot poster."

"O… Oké. Enfin, daar ben ik niet voor gekomen, jij oude seniele man."

"Oud.. Oké, maar seniel! Ik heb Ghandi ontmoet!"

"En ik Sean Connery."

"Daar moet je blij mee zijn! Ik ken eh… Carlo en Irene Boshart!"

"Goed… Wat kwam ik hier ook al weer doen? En waarom denken die verdraaide schrijfsters nu weer hardop? Gloeiende gloeiende! Heilige crab nog aan toe! Het stoort mij in mijn bezigheden. Maar aanvaart de consequenties."

Harry grabbelde in de zak van zijn gewaad en haalde daar een vlijmscherpe pincet uit tevoorschijn. "Weet je wat ik met jou ga doen?"


	15. Chapter 15

De Dalai Lama schudde zijn hoofd en zuchtte van verveling. Tegelijkertijd vielen er een paar zweetspatten van zijn hoofd af.

"Lieve oude man, ik ga al jou krachten afpakken door jouw oorhaar uit je neus te plukken. Haartje voor haartje. En zodoende zal ik ze in een proteïne shake doen, door de blender gooien, opdrinken en zodoende jouw krachten vergaren! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Maar…"

"Ik ben nog niet klaar met mijn betoog! Niet voor niets kreeg ik op school een onvoldoende voor mijn betoog, wat mijn wraakgevoelens naar boven haalde. En die gooide ik ook door de blender en shakete ik en toen ik die opdronk zag ik kleuren. O die kleuren! Zo Fen Shui als een Cherooke indiaan, die zo stoned is dat ie van zijn kameel afvalt en boven op een dromedaris knalt. En dit alles gebeurt dan voor een rood stoplicht! En nee, Dalai Lama, I will not chase that dragon. Want die o zo genoemde draak zal mij naar het einde van de wereld lijden en daar staat een gigantisch grote enorme wastrommel. Jij vraagt je natuurlijk nu af: wat is er in die wastrommel? Hiiiiiii, alle Furbies en evil gremlins van de hele wereld bij elkaar gespaard in die ene grote trommel. Dat kan die toy's 'r'us nooit verkopen! Want de barbiepop is veel populairder. Laat ik maar niet beginnen over de Braziliaanse haarwax methodes, want oh, zijn die even populair. Maar goed, ik drijf een beetje af."

"Dat kun je wel zeggen ja." zei de Dalai Lama die het nu toch wel een beetje benauwd kreeg. In zo'n staat had hij Harry nog nooit gezien.

Harry begon ineens te zingen. "Coz I'm a real nice guy/And I'm free as hell/To be a porn-toned faggot/Dressing really really well/In my big black boots/'n my denim Daisy Dukes/I got my bleached blond hair/And my leather underwear/You know I'm fine/Coz I work it all the time."

"Verder gaat alles goed?" De Dalai Lama begon nu echt aan zijn eigen veiligheid te twijfelen.

"I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind." ging Harry verder met zingen.

"En wanneer was dat dan?" vroeg de Dalai Lama. Harry slaakte een zucht. "Nou, dat zal ik jou eens haarfijn uitleggen! Alhoewel, er kwamen nog geen haren aan te pas toen. Ik was ongeveer twee maanden oud," een teer wolkje doemde op uit Harry's brein, correctie: erwt, "Goed, ik was dus twee maanden oud. Het was kerstavond, de mooie opgetuigde boom stond in de woonkamer. Ik zat daar heerlijk met een sigaar in mijn mond,"

"Je was pas twee maanden!" interrumpeerde de Dalai Lama hem.

"Ik was er vroeg bij. Je kent het wel: invloed van verkeerde vrienden… Ik ging veel met kunstenaars om toen ter tijd. Mijn vader kwam eraan gelopen met de kerstcadeaus en euforisch als ik was greep ik het cadeau tussen zijn voeten vandaan. Mijn sigaar viel uit mijn mond, ik rukte het pakje uit elkaar en zag daar het gevraagde voodoo poppetje van James Bond. Maar het was niet van Pierce Brosnan zoals ik had gevraag en naar verlangde, maar het was geweest van Roger Moore. Sindsdien is het nooit meer goed gekomen tussen mij en mijn ouders. Ik vermoorde ze en gaf de schuld aan Voldemort. Daarna werd ik helemaal gek, ik kon mijn sigaar helaas niet zelf aansteken. Het gebrek aan de nicotine, de rook, de geurende havannablaadjes maakte me gek. Zo gek! Zo gek als een erwt!"

"Harry, je bent een erwt." zei de Dalai Lama met een stem als Octo.

"Dat weet ik! Ik heb een moeilijke tijd gehad. Ooit dacht ik dat ik een Spruit was. Of een Appel… Maar nooit een Aardbei, nee, echt geen Aardbei. Ik heb me nooit rood gevoeld. Het is gewoon niet mijn kleur."

"Boeiund!" riep de Dalai Lama uit.

"Boeien zitten aan een boot, beste man."

"Schapuhscheren!"

"Que es't que ces't?"

"Jongen, ik heb hier echt geen tijd voor. Ik moet mijn volk beschermen tegen een scheefogend volk. Dus ik ga er nu vandoor, en no one 's gonna stop me!" En zo zat de Dalai Lama nog in de sauna, en toen was hij weg! Zachtjes mompelde Harry: "U vergeet uw handoek…"

Twee uitgezakte pistoletjes lagen op het bord van Hermelien. Ze aaide de kat die op haar schoot lag. Het scheefpotige mormel spinde luid. Hermelien snoof aan zijn vacht en zuchtte.

"Was hij maar van mij."

"Hermelien, hij is van jou." zei Ron met een mond vol kreeft en hier en daar een garnaaltje.

"Set us free, set us free!" kon je ze zachtjes horen roepen.

"O ja, dat is waar ook…" Haar wangen werden rood en ze snoof nog een laatste keer hard aan de vacht van Knikkebeen. De rode kater leek de laatste tijd een groene waas over zijn vacht te hebben.

"Ik weet niet wat er met die meid aan de hand is hoor." verzuchtte Ron tegen Harry, "Ze zit maar te snuiven. Net Kate Moss."

"Zou Johnny Depp haar ook een spiegel hebben gestuurd?" mompelde Harry.

Met een verontwaardigde snuif stond Hermelien op en liep de zaal uit, maar halverwege het gangpad kwam ze oog in oog te staan met professor Severus Sneep. Hermelien leek geen adem meer te kunnen halen. "Mijn vissengraatje…" wist ze nog net uit te brengen.

"Dan moet je naar Poppy Plijster gaan. Trouwens je haar… Zit weer… zo…. Apart. Enfin, Croissant hier kom ik!" en hij holde langs Hermelien naar de lerarentafel.


	16. Chapter 16

"My Absinth is absent…" mompelde Sirius , terwijl hij zijn glas ondersteboven keerde. Na één laatste blik gooide hij het glas tegen de muur kapot.

"Nu gooi je weer je eigen glazen in! Je bent niet op een Griekse bruiloft." zei Lupin geagiteerd. Zijn klauw verhulde de verrukte blik op zijn gezicht. Met zijn lange nagels hielp hij de parasieten op zijn gelaat de tweede wereld in.

"Gone with the wind." grinnikte Sirius.

"HE?" zei Lupin. Sirius reageerde niet, maar richtte zich op Hermelien. Hij stond van zijn stoel op, zoals Oscar Wilde zich afzette tegen de politieke kwesties die in zijn tijd heersten. Langzaam sjokte hij naar haar toe. "Zeg wijffie, waar is jouw poes eigenlijk goed voor?"

"Pardon!" sprong Hermelien op. Knikkebeen viel van haar schoot af.

"Die kat! Dat rooie beest, wat doet ie eigenlijk? Hij heeft geen tijd om muizen te vangen, want jij zit de hele dag al aan hem te snuiven."

"Wees blij dat ze hem kiest, niet jou!" grijnsde Ron.

Voldemort kwam uit de schaduw trekken. "Mam, ik moet je wat vertellen… Ik ben een instabiele homo." Niemand zei een woord.

"Tukje?" vroeg Feniks opgewekt.

"Dit briefje lag op de gang." verklaarde Voldemort blozend, "Hahaha, jullie dachten… Nee.. Kom op! Ik? Oké, ik ga op zaterdagavond naar de… Naar de eh… Pooltafel. Stok. Wacht! Nee. Niet ik! Albus!" Inderdaad, het schoolhoofd kwam binnen lopen.

"Hoe was het weer?"

"Heet!"

Nu schoten Sirius en Lupin hard in de lach. "Voldemort, je bent een getalenteerde jongeman!" smaalde Sirius.

"Ach, krijg een hartaanval!" En op datzelfde moment werd Sirius getroffen door een Avada Kedavra. Maar, bij toeval, op datzelfde moment, schoot een bliksemschicht naar benenden. En hoewel bliksem en de Avada Kedavra nooit op één plek toeslaan, gebeurde het nu wel. Zodoende kwam Sirius toch weer tot leven.

"Graag gedaan, Sirius!" zei een stem van boven, achter, links, rechts, onder… Whatever! Voor ieder geloof een kant, een dag, een boom en een eikel. HUH? Please, vermoord ons niet… ENFIN,

"Vergadering geopend!" riep Sneep die net binnen kwam dwarrelen, op de voet gevolgd door de Dalai Lama.

"Wat een gezellige boel hier!" riep deze uit, "Al helemaal nu ik In–tha–house ben!" Zijn grote gouden ketting, ingelegd met diamanten zwaaide om zijn nek.

"Missen we nog iemand?" Opende Sirius de bijeenkomst. "Nee." Zei hij zonder antwoord af te wachten. "Mooi! Dan geef ik nu het woord aan… Tadaah! Mijzelf! Ik ben zo lang weggeweest! Ik doe het goed, ik doe het lekker en we gaan aan het werk.

"Goed, ga allemaal zitten aan deze driehoekige tafel en we zullen er een gezwellige boel van maken!" Iedereen stond op, ging aan de tafel staan, zweerden trouw aan Pytagoras en gingen zitten.

"Goed, hoofdonderwerp: Harry!" Er steeg gemompel op. Het hoge lachje van Severus schoot er boven uit. "We weten allemaal wat voor groot probleem jongere deze is… Hij doet geen drugs, rook niet, volgt zijn lessen, smeert niet te veel gel in zijn haar, eet netjes met mes, vork en lepel, scheert zich netjes op tijd, houd zijn bikinilijn bij."

"Hoe weet jij dat?" interrumpeerde Lupin hem.

"Als Godfather weet je dat soort dingen," zei Sirius serieus, "Maar, back to basics. Hij weet van het bestaan van de kamers af. Althans, die van Marcel. Hij weet de Dalai Lama steeds weer te vinden. Hoe? Dat is ons een raadsel. Misschien wel een mopje. Of een limerick.. Of een Haiku. Of misschien toch wel een elfje… I.I.G, om maar even hip te praten, (knipoog), we hebben een probleem."

"Mijn vitamine E is op!" schreeuwde Albus Perkamentus uit het niets.

"Wat!" Een rumoerig gemompel steeg op van de driehoekige tafel.

"Hey! Waar is mijn uitnodiging gebleven?" Ineens was iedereen weer stil. Kon Knikkebeen dan toch praten? NEE! Het was ook geen vliegtuig, geen luchtballon, geen Zappelin, maarrrr… Nederland 3! Nee! HARRY! Stilte greep iedereen naar de keel. Poppy Plijster plopte Strepsels en iedereen kon weer praten.

"Ik ken zijn geheim!" schreeuwde Feniks schel, "KOEKIE! AAMBEIEN KOEKIES!"

"Ssst!" siste Harry, "Dat heb ik je in vertrouwen verteld!" Feniks zei niets meer. Stopte zijn hoofd onder zijn vleugel en begon te kauwen op de nagel die hij als appeltje voor de dorst bewaarde. "Geen balansdag voor mij… Raah! Koekie…" mompelde hij.

"Ik ben zeer zwaar in jullie teleurgesteld," begon Harry. Niemand zei iets. Een gespannen stilte heerste. "Zo… maar…" Harry leek van woede niet meer uit zijn woorden te kunnen komen, "op kroegentocht zonder mij!"

Blij met de domheid die zijn moeder hem had gebaard ging er een opluchtende zucht rond de driehoekige tafel.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ha!" zeiden de mensen in koor. "Ha!" Zo'n collectieve blijheid had Zweinstein in lange jaren niet meer gekend. Maar was het wel blijdschap? Was het niet een uiting van ongenoegen jegens Harry Potter?  
"God, Allah en Boeddha in een rij! Nu is die tafel weer nat! Sneep, ga eens naar de logopediste, man!" riep Ron gefrustreerd uit.  
"Ik heb je onder m 'n hui-uid'' zong Harry ongestoord verder, met een pirouette danste hij richting de driehoekige tafel. Met een klap liet hij zijn handpalmen op het hout terecht komen.

"Nee, mensen. Ik maak geen grapjes meer! Nu is het menens. Jullie tegen mij! BOWLEN!"  
"Bolen? Anabolen steroïde? Dat is toch een taart?" vroeg Knikkebeen. Hermelien gaf de kat een trap. "Muil houden! Je kan niet praten!"  
"Owja!"

"Bowlen, Harry. Waarom Bowlen?" vroeg Voldemort met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.  
"Nou," zei Harry. Hij zwiepte zijn manen achterover, "Het Lot wil dit. Ik had een hersenschim....

Ik stond op een zandverstuiving. Voor mij een frambozenstruik. Hij brandde. En in mijn hoofd was daar ineens een hemels gerecht. Harry Mullisch sprak tot mij. Hij begon anekdotes rondom de dood. Verhalen over het leven. Hoe je dronken niet veel gedaan kon krijgen, vooral niet op het gebied van fietsen. Waar zijn stuifzandberg rede uiteindelijk op neer kwam is dat ik jullie moest verzoeken mee te gaan naar een bowlingcentrum in een klein dorpje genaamd Lot. Daar zouden wij de competitie aangaan tussen goed en kwaad. Tussen de waarheid en de leugen. Mano o Mano. Tussen Jambers en Urbanus."

"Ur-anus!" gilde ron ineen keer uit.  
"Dooddoenerstrauma…" mompelde Albus, "In een ver verleden deed dat pijn. Maar nu… De tijden zijn gekeerd. De vloed is Eb. En Eb is weg. Netzo als Bobbie."  
"Dat is Ernst, Albus." snauwde Sneep geïrriteerd.  
"Ja! Terug naar het Bowleh!" riep Harry, "Het dorpje genaamd Lot. Gelegen in het idyllische Brabant."  
"Ah! Dan slaan eindelijk mijn grapjes aan!" Poppy Plijster had ineens een vrolijke glimlach op haar gezicht. "Zoals: Weten jullie hoe een hout hakker lacht? HUT HUT HUT!"  
"Uhm… Ja…Gaan jullie mee dan? Ik heb het vervoer al geregeld!" zei Harry opgewekt.


	18. Chapter 18

In een opperbeste stemming arriveerde het gezelschap in Lot. Daar werden ze verwelkomt door een Hawaïaanse danseres gekleed in maliënkolder. Onze vrienden kregen een harnas aan en ze konden er tegenaan. Het is allemaal goed gegaan. Al gleed Harry uit over een banaan. Oké, Sint Nicolaas was vertrokken, maar de rijm zat er nog goed in.

De spannende strijd tussen Jambers en Urbanus was begonnen.

Er werden weddenschappen in gezet en de spanning steeg. Harry was voor Jambers, de rest voor Urbanus. Deze had immers March of the Penguins geweldig ingesproken. Hij had daar een groot talent voor.

"Ik moet piesen!" riep Albus ineens vanuit het niets. De strijd werd onmiddellijk gestaakt. Sneep moest met Albus meekomen. "Ik moet eigelijks heel niet naar de w.c, Sevey, maar ik ben bang voor Belgen…" biechtte de 345 jarige man op. "Ze hebben een humor die ik niet vat…"

"Dat is inderdaad heel beangstigend." Zei Sneep begripvol. Ook hij kreeg vaak de kriebels van Belgen. Ze waren niet te verstaan. De ene helft van het land praatte Frans, de andere helft Vlaams. Waarom deden ze zo moeilijke over twee Belgiës? Le Tampon of een tampon. 't Is toch allemaal hetzelfde???

Hermelien kwam het toilet binnengelopen. "Oeps, sorry, verkeerde deurtje. Hi hi hi." Toch bleef ze verdacht lang binnen staan. Ze bleef maar dralen en glimlachen. Stiekem glurend naar de urinoirs.

"Weet je," begon ze, "Urineren in een urinoir is werkelijk wonderbaar!"

"Ja…"

KABAM!!!! Klonk het vanuit het niets. "What the…" riepen Albus, Severus en Hermelien tegelijk. Ze renden naar de bowlingbaan, maar daar was iets verschrikkelijks gebeurt. Er was geen bowlingbaan meer, alleen nog maar een krater in de grond. Overal lagen stukjes mens. Hermelien begon hysterisch te krijsen. Haar gekrijs ging over tot het hele slechte nummer: "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman." Albus zakte op de grond. "Dit is het einde… Judgement day… Geen vitamine E. O god, wat is dat toch met dat gerijm vandaag! EO!!!! EO!! Stomme zender! Allemaal de schuld van Gordon Ramsey! Joop Braakhekke! Jamie Oliver!!! Maar ik hou van Caspar Burgi. Op een dag zal hij de wereld rouleren. En zo iedereen in vrijheid en geluk laten leven… Dat alles onder zijn bewind. O moeder Gans, neem me onder je vleugel en ik zal altijd de jouwe zijn…"

Sneep snoot luidruchtig zijn neus. "Zo mooi… en toch zo nietszeggend… Hey, wacht!Als dit het einde van de wereld is, waarom zijn wij er dan nog?"

Frood zetelde zichzelf voor de microfoon. "Mag ik? Mag ik?" Jahoor, zei de Godfather .


	19. Chapter 19

Frood schraapte zijn keel. "UCH!!!! GNNNRRRR!!!!" Een dikke fluim rees op en daalde neer. "Leute, ik moet u helaas mededelen dat dit het einde is. De wereld draait door. Maar Matthijs kan er niets meer aan doen. En jullie ook niet. De Dalai Lama is niet meer. Nooit meer gezeur om Tibet. Kom op he, het is maar een spelletje. Olympische spelletjes… Schaken… Dammen… Ganzenborden, Halli Galli, Mens erger je niet, Monopoly, levensweg, Ongelukslaan 13, en eh… Kwartetten, Domino, en eh… van die stokkies… Uh… MIkADO!!! Backgammon, nog meer…. Etcetera etcetra Ga zo maar door, en door, en reeds verder. Recht door zee, niet het hoekje om. Nader, uitgebreider, uitvoeriger…"

Ergens in een bowlinghal die niet meer bestond, stonden drie mensen naar de lucht te gapen. "Zeg, hoor jij ook een Lama schijten?" vroeg Severus aan Albus.

"Neej…" zei hij verveelt, "Ze houden er mee op in september."

"OKe! Kunnen we hier even tot 'the point komen?'" Zei Hermelien op een manier, zoals de helft van Nederand Engels denkt te kunnen praten. En dat de schrijfsters behoorlijk irriteert.. ANYWAY,

Het was hoog in de hemel dat Yllib een liedje begon te zingen. "Oh, Baby Baby, how was I supposed to know?" *

"Nee, Yllib, dat kon je niet weten. Het was mijn plan. Al die tijd. Al die eeuwen geleden sinds ik neergeschoten werd bij de sinaasappelstand in Sicilië. Sinds dien zweerde ik dat ik de mensheid zou vernietigen! En dan al hun sappen als gel in mijn haar te gebruiken!" Hij keek omlaag, naar de hemel die aan zijn voeten lag, en streek met zijn hand door zijn haar.

"Daar, in dat bowlingcentrum te Lot, is hun LOT getekend."

"Ja bu… No bu… Like… ehm… Het is alleen die bowlingbaan die opgeblazen is hoor…" zei Frood, terwijl hij zijn teenhaar vlocht.

Terwijl de hemelse engelen met hun lange haren begonnen te zwiepen op de aanzwellende hemelse rockmuziek, kreeg Hermelien een inval van quote. Ze ging tegenover Sneep staan en begon:

"Ireland is a long way away, Sir. It's a long way from yoú, Sir!" tranen welden op in haar ogen. Haar handpalmen begonnen te zweten. Sneep keek haar aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Hij liep naar haar toe en duwde haar zachtjes richting een groot betonblok, dat nog na lag te smeulen. Hij gaf haar zijn gele zakdoek. Hermelien gaf een groene zakdoek terug. Sneep stak met een diepe zucht de zakdoek weer in zijn vestzak. "We have been good friends, haven't we, Hermelien… It's difficult…. To part from a friend, knowing you'll never meet him again… And you and I, we're like a pair of Astons' twins… Bound together in some unworldly way. Maar ja, het is ook difficult. Sharing a spirit or somewhat like."

Hermelien keek wazig vooruit. Het viel Sneep toen pas op dat zee en GIGANTISCHE overbeet had, als een roodhariger Chihuahua. Dus niet als een roodharig Thrianta konijntje . Maar hij ging verder: "When we have parted… I mean, when you leave me our bond would snap, and I would bleed inwardly."

"Maar mannen worden toch niet loops?!" interrumpeerde Albus het mooie relaas van Sneep. Hermelien slaakte een geïrriteerde zucht, zoals alleen zij dat kan. Sneep ging ongestoord verder: "But you'll forget met after a while…"

"I will never forget you!" De tranen weerklonken in de stem van Hermelien. "How can you imagine that?! I see the necessity of going, and it is like looking on the necessity of death.

Sneep zag de pijn in Hermeliens ogen. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij te ver was gegaan.

"Where do you see that necessity?" vroeg hij zachtjes.

"In your bride." Zei Hermelien met een snik in haar stem.

"What bride? I have no bride. I only have Corps Bride. Great DVD btw! I love that Tim Burton Fellah!"

"But you will have a bride." Hermelien draaide zich met een ruk om.

"Yes, I will, I will! I will own that movie called Runaway Bride! Damn Sandra Bullocks."

Hermelien staarde Sneep vol ongeloof aan. "Do you think I could stay here to become nothing to you? Do you think because I am poor, and obscure, and plain that I am soulless, and heartless? I have as much soul as I've got Rhythm." Ze barstte uit in een rap. Nadat ze haar foute imitatie van Ali B had gedaan, ging ze weer verder met het drama:

" And if God had gifted me with beauty, and wealth, I should have made it as hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you.

Sneep keek Hermelien verbaasd aan. "Gosh, wat ben JIJ langdradig. Hermelien besloot er snel een eind aan te breien: "There, I have spoken my heart, and now let me go.

"Jane, erm… Hermelien, you are not going. Herm...you strange, you almost

unearthly thing - you that I love as my own flesh --


	20. Chapter 20

"Ja! En nu moeten jullie kappen! Jullie maken me bang! Heeeeeeel bang! Ernstig bang!"

Hermelien en Sneep, die in elkaars armen waren gevallen keken, verbaasd om zich heen. Om zich had iedereen, die zij dood hadden gewaand, verzamelt. Ze waren wit, doorschijnend. Prachtig. En dood.

De Dalai Lama schoof naar voren. "Mensen, hierbij is het aan een eind gekomen. We hebben onze missie volbracht. We hebben in drie jaar tijd een verhaal gemaakt. Een verhaal over Harry, waarin staat beschreven hoe hij echt is.

"SNOTAAP!" schreeuwde Felix, die boven hun hoofden zweefde, met een koekie in zijn poot. Perkamentus zag het koekje en rende achter Felix aan.

"Enfin. Allé, Alaaf, is dit seizoen ook weer over. Jongemensen, ik wens jullie veel geluk op jullie levenspad. Ga daar, waar je nog nooit gegaan bent. Ga af van je geitenpad. Je wissel. Je 'ik-ben-een-koe-en-ik-wandel-iedere-dag-op-de-zelfde-manier-naar-de-melkput'-weg.

Het is nu tijd. Tijd voor ons, om ons te verenigen met de wolken. Om ijsjes te eten. Om puisten uit te knijpen, zonder dat het zeer doet. We gaan naar de velden van eeuwige onder gesproeide gele spiegels. Violen begeleiden ons bij onze tocht. Ons vaarwel. Ons afscheid. Ons Bon Voyage. Ons vertrek. Onze scheiding van de huidige wereld. "

"Ja! Afijn, we zijn eraan. Ik wist het!" zei Harry, "Daar in de hemel, zal ik er achter komen wat jullie geheim was. En denk maar niet dat ik jullie met rust zal laten. Ik zal op tapes verschijnen, en de telefoon over laten gaan. Op deuren kloppen en glazen laten vallen. En als het even kan, komen buurten bij Char."

Meanwhile, boven in de hemel. Dansten Yllib en Frood de horlepiep, zingend:

"OEH! Een Cliffhanger! Een Cliffhanger!"

De Godfather schudde zijn hoofd, plaatste zijn hand in zijn vettige haar en zuchtte diep. "Nog meer mensen.. Nog meer mensen om mijn Druifjessss mee te delen…."

Het tuinheksje zuchte: "O God(father), mot ik me scharniereh weer invette…"

Met een grote flits verschenen de overledenen aan de Godfather. De meeste deden gezellig mee met de Horlepiep. Maar Serius liep op de Godfather af. Hij tikte hem nonchalant aan: "Ey! Ik ben ook Godfather!" Serius loerde naar de druifjes op tafel.

"Good. From me you'll get Justice." En met een laatste armgebaar veegde de Godfather de druifjesss op zijn schoot, en liep weg…

THA END??????


End file.
